Spanish Harlem
The Spanish Harlem is the informal name given to the group of Latina women who reside in Cell Block C at Litchfield Penitentiary (Minimum Security), named after an area of New York City with mostly Latino residents. Starting in Season Four, Dominicans outnumber other ethnicities. There are also Cubans, Colombians, and Puerto Ricans. With the end of the riot in Litchfield and the transfer of all inmates to either Maximum Security or FDC Cleveland, Spanish Harlem is currently inactive. Members * Gloria Mendoza (former leader) - Leader until Maria takes over in Season Four, she acts as a mother figure, and ran the kitchen for a while. She is in prison for SNAP fraud. She is transferred to Maximum Security after the riot. * Aleida Diaz (released) - One of Gloria's closest friends, she is the mother of Dayanara "Daya" Diaz. She was released early in Season Four for good conduct and currently lives with her boyfriend, CO Rick Hopper. They are both involved in drug-smuggling into Max. * Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales - She is a young latina woman who is in prison for drug fraud. She was shown as an outcast during Season 3 due to her ambition to leave her job in the kitchen and join the new "mystery" job (which turned out to be the Whispers sweatshop). She is the best friend of Maritza, both of whom were hired by Piper Chapman to wear her panties. She and Gloria eventually make up during "Trust No Bitch". She is transferred to Maximum Security after the riot. * Maritza Ramos - The best friend of Flaca and daughter figure of Aleida (although this seems to have been retconned as Maritza and Aleida do not interact very much after Season One). She used to work in the kitchen, but was transferred to be the new van driver in "Trust No Bitch". Maritza was transferred to FDC Cleveland at the end of the riot. Her crime was shown to be grand theft auto. * Dayanara "Daya" Diaz - Aleida's daughter. She was reluctantly accepted into the group after she and her mother, Aleida Diaz, came to a truce in Season One. She gave birth to her and John Bennett's daughter at the end of Season Three, and expected to give her away for adoption to Delia Powell, but in the end was forced to give her to Cesar due to her mother's actions. Eventually, her daughter rmaria did indeed end up with Delia Powell. Unlike the others, she cannot speak Spanish, which frustrates the others. She is transferred to Maximum Security after the riot. * Maria Ruiz (leader)- She is seen as quite an angry character. She was pregnant when she entered prison and gave birth whilst incarcerated. Her daughter is being raised by her boyfriend, who has refused to bring the baby to the prison since Mother's Day as he is worried about the psychological effect it could have on her. Maria misses her daughter terribly. Her crime is unknown, but as of Season Two she has six years of her sentence left. In Season Four, she became a secondary antagonist and de facto leader after she started first rivaling Piper Chapman's panty business and then graduated to dealing heroin. Maria is one of the main leaders of the riot, but ends up releasing the CO hostages and betraying the other inmates, in order to see her daughter again. She is transferred to Maximum Security. * Blanca Flores - Seems to be friends with all the Latina girls and is second-in-command in Maria's gang. She has spent time in Psych. She was likely arrested for elder abuse of a woman named Millie, for whom she was an employed caregiver. She is transferred to Maximum Security after the riot. * Emily "Weeping Woman" Germann - She is always seen crying on the phone, usually talking to her relatives. Emily was transferred to another prison after the end of the riot and has not been seen since. * Annie Valdez - Member of the group and reader of Suzanne's stories. Not seen since Season Three. * Lea Guerrera - Member of the group. She works in the garden and is a Catholic. Lea was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot and has not been seen since. * Carmen "Ouija" Aziza - Part of Maria's gang. She guards the hostages along with Ramona Contrares. In Season Five, she is seen snorting coffee powder with Ramona Contrares to keep energized but later on realises it was a bad idea. Ouija was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Ramona "Pidge" Contrares - Part of Maria's gang. She guards the hostages along with Ouija Aziza. She was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * Irene "Zirconia" Cabrera - Part of Maria's gang. She is transferred to Maximum Security after the riot. * Michelle Carreras - Part of Maria's gang. In Season Five, she is seen guarding the main entrance in protective gear. Michelle was transferred to FDC Cleveland after the end of the riot. * A-Rod - Part of Maria's gang, Not seen since Season Four. Category:Cliques